


Strawberries

by Latvia_is_Bae_1



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latvia_is_Bae_1/pseuds/Latvia_is_Bae_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near and L haven't seen each other for a while and they decide to go to a cafe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Near sits in the main room of the large orphanage, building a small tower of plain white blocks. Across the room he sees L, the person he looks up to and he's hoping to become a replacement for one day. He's currently reading to a large group of children that surround him with wide eyes.

Near, being smarter than all the other kids, never found interest in the small books that he read to them. They all seemed to thin and had weird pictures that confused him. He always preferred to read larger books like Harry Potter and The Stand. Even with this being true, Near always wanted to go over and cuddle up with L while he read to him in his soothing and calm voice. But he never had the chance. He rarely even had a conversation with him. The one time they ever talked was when Near was sick and no one would speak a word to him except the hunched man that stood as his mentor.

Ever since that day Near knew he had slight feelings for L that couldn't even be described on paper. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw a pair of pale white feet step towards him.

"Near?" Near looks up at the sound of his name to find two wide eyes with dark rims staring into his own dark colored pair. Near could feel a small blush rise in his cheeks at the fact that this was the closest L had ever been to him. Knowing that this heat in his cheeks would be visible on his light colored skin he looks down, focussing back on the tower he had stopped building. 

"Yes L? Did you need something?" Near almost slaps himself after hearing how monotonous his voice came out.

"We haven't talked in a long time. I believe the last time was when you were five." Near feels something flutter in his chest when L mentions that. He thought that L forgot about that time, that he was just someone that could help him waste some unwanted time.

"I believe that was the last time. Were you wanting to chat?" Near could accept that fact that he was just a pass time, as long as he could have time with L.

"How about we go out tomorrow, there's a cafe I really like and I think you'll enjoy it as well." L asks, tilting his head so his shaggy hair slides of his shoulder.

Near bites his lip to keep from yelling out in joy. He tries his best to keep a straight face as he looks up and nods. L smiles and stands up to his usual hunched form. He waves and walks down a hall. Near feels like screaming, but instead walks into his room and sits down on his bed. He knows he won't be able to sleep so he goes to his tall bookshelf and grabs one of the few romance novels. He knows that his love for L probably won't go anywhere, but he can try his best to please L any way he can.

00oo00oo

That whole night Near read, not stopping until it was time for him to get ready for his "date" with L. His choice in clothes was the same as always, but for the first time in months he decided to brush his pure white hair. After he was done, he put on his rarely worn shoes and finished buttoning up his shirt he walked out the door.

He arrives in the main room of the building to see L in a chair reading a book. He holds it the same unusual way he always does and sets it down when he catches a glimpse of the small white clothed boy. He stands up putting his hands in his pockets as Near walks beside him.

"Shall we leave?" L asks, his smile wider than normal and starts to walk towards the two large doors that lead outside the building. Near follows and slides out the door as L holds it open politely. Watari is standing by a vehicle bowing with the door open and ready for L and Near to get in. Near scoots to the opposite side of the open door and L hops in, putting his feet up on the seat and resting his head on his kneecaps. As soon as the door's shut and Watari is inside, the car starts to move and they're off to the cafe.

00oo00oo

When they arrive at the cafe they walk in and get a booth in the corner near the windows.  
Near sits down and holds the heel of his shoe while he pulls them both off. He sits as he usually does, one leg up against his chest while the other lays to the side. L, now sitting across from him, orders an ice tea and stares at Near until he finally asks for a lemonade. The waiter smiles and skips away after taking the order.

"So what have you been up to Near?" L asks, his thumb mouth as he chews on it slightly out of habit. Near thinks of an answer, but feels his life is quite boring compared to L's. All he really does is imagine how cool it would be to hang out with L all the time. Sadly he's too shy to come out and say, "Oh, just admiring you, how about yourself?".

"Reading, doing schoolwork, I mean there really isn't anything to do in that orphanage." Near lets out a nervous laugh knowing that this isn't really going anywhere and hopes that the waiter comes soon so the awkward silence will disapear. His wish comes true as the waiter rounds the corner with two drinks being balanced carefully on a tray.

"So what can I get you today?" The man asks, setting down Near's drink and pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Strawberry cake, please." L's quick answer tells Near that he has been here many times and orders the same thing.

Not even a minute later, their two cakes are placed carefully on the table with small forks. L immediately digs into his cake, taking large bites and taking no time to chew before getting another piece ready to be shoved in his mouth. Near smiles at how adorable his faces is as he licks the fork clean of the creamy vanilla frosting.

"Hey Near, are you going to eat that strawberry?" L questions, pointing his fork at the strawberry sitting atop Near's cake. Near smiles and punctures the strawberry with his fork, placing it on the other's plate and pushing it off with his finger. L eats it quickly, breaking the red skin with his teeth as the sugar coated strawberry explodes in his mouth.

"Oh, and L?" L looks up from his empty plate and smiles.

"Yes Near?" L wriggles his nose as Near leans forward and licks a small bit of frosting from the corner of L's mouth, causing the older of the two to blush deeply.

"Please, call me N."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever. I hope it was good enough even though it's really short. Thanks for reading! <3  
> By the way, The Stand is a book by Stephen King if you were wondering.


End file.
